The present invention relates generally to music-related systems, and more specifically, to waterproof casings for use with a portable handheld computer, and particularly a HP Jornada(trademark) portable computer.
The assignee of the present invention manufactures a handheld personal computer (PC) or pocket PC device known as HP Jornada(trademark). The HP Jornada(trademark) is a handheld PC that delivers the power, speed, and flexibility you need while on the go. Packed with memory, they let you run the applications you need, as well as send and receive e-mail and use the Internet to do business away from the office.
Currently, there are no durable water tight containers for the HP Jornada that allow the protection of the Jornada as well as providing the user with full functionality of the Jornada.
Typical watertight containers enclose the Jornada, but require a user to pull the device out of the container, exposing it to the elements and possible damage. This poses a great risk of damage to the Jornada every time the device is used.
A search regarding the present invention was performed in the US Patent and Trademark Office and uncovered the following US patents: U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,367, U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,831, U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,693, U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,155, U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,535, U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,297, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,459.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,367 discloses that xe2x80x9cA sterile enclosure is provided having a body portion for encapsulating one or more video monitors used for viewing one or more surgical areas in a sterile operating field. The enclosure may be flexible or rigid and have one or more cable drapes extending from the body to cover one or more cables associated with the video monitor. In some embodiments, the body is flexible. In another embodiment, the body is rigid. The body is transparent in at least an area for viewing the screen of the video monitor and is substantially impervious to liquid and gas. A vacuum line may be connected to the body portion to evacuate air therefrom.xe2x80x9d
U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,831 discloses that xe2x80x9cA sterile enclosure is provided having a body portion for encapsulating one or more video monitors used for viewing one or more surgical areas in a sterile operating field. The enclosure may be flexible or rigid and have one or more cable drapes extending from the body to cover one or more cables associated with the video monitor. In some embodiments, the body is flexible. In another embodiment, the body is rigid. The body is transparent in at least an area for viewing the screen of the video monitor and is substantially impervious to liquid and gas. A vacuum line may be connected to the body portion to evacuate air therefrom. An air vent filter may be used in conjunction with the vacuum line to allow air to flow through the sterile enclosure thus cooling the video monitor therein.xe2x80x9d
U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,693 discloses that xe2x80x9cA protective or purge enclosure provides a positive atmosphere around an operating device such as a hand-held computer or calculator contained therein. The protective enclosure has sufficient flexibility, even though providing a positive, sealed atmosphere, to enable the user to operate the functional features of the device sealed within the enclosure, and the material forming the device is sufficiently transparent to enable the user to view the functional features of the device for operation. A visible indicator provided on the enclosure enables the user to determine if the enclosure is maintaining the positive atmosphere sealed therein.xe2x80x9d
U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,155 discloses that xe2x80x9cA bag-like envelope is sized to receive a keyboard. The envelope has a reclosable and resealable opening for receiving the keyboard and another sealable opening for the electrical cable from the keyboard. A transparent panel of the envelope overlies the keys on one face of the keyboard. Air is evacuated from the interior of the envelope to cause the transparent panel to be drawn down onto the keys on the keyboard.xe2x80x9d
U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,535 discloses that xe2x80x9cA protective covering for a communications device includes a resilient water-impermeable bag which is of one piece. The bag has a single opening through which the communications device can be inserted in the bag, and a layer of adhesive runs around the opening on the inside of the bag. The adhesive layer is covered by a nonadhesive strip which can be peeled off to expose the adhesive layer. When the bag is closed following removal of the nonadhesive strip, the adhesive layer forms a water-impermeable seal for the opening of the bag.xe2x80x9d
U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,297 discloses xe2x80x9cA glove-like protective cover capable of encasing a notebook computer, thereby allowing it to be used in a hostile operating environment, such as outdoors or at a manufacturing site, without risk of debris and moisture reaching the computer and detrimentally affecting its performance. The protective cover includes a top pocket capable of having the screen section of the notebook computer inserted therein, and a bottom pocket capable of having the keyboard section of the computer inserted therein. In this way, the notebook computer can be placed in its open, operating position while encased in the protective cover. The portions of the cover overlying the screen and keyboard sections of the computer are transparent. Thus, an operator is able to see the screen and keyboard of the notebook computer through the protective cover. Further, the portion of the cover overlying the keyboard of the computer is flexible so as to allow the keyboard to be operated through the cover. The protective cover may also employ a shock absorbing apparatus capable of protecting the notebook computer from damage caused by impacts with other objects during transit or while in use.xe2x80x9d
U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,459 discloses xe2x80x9cA transparent plastic case for encapsulation of a remote control unit having pushbuttons on its upper face, such that spilled liquid beverages cannot reach the pushbuttons to adversely affect operation of the control unit. The plastic case is openable to permit easy insertion of the control unit into the case.xe2x80x9d
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for improved waterproof casings for use with a portable handheld computer. It is also an objective of the present invention to provide for improved waterproof casings for use a HP Jornada(trademark) portable computer.
To accomplish the above and other objectives, the present invention provides for waterproof casings that may be used with a portable handheld computer, such as a HP Jomada(trademark) portable handheld computer, for example. Latching clamshell and sliding versions of the waterproof casings are provided.
Each waterproof casing is made of plastic and has a watertight rubber seal to protect the portable computer from the environment. Each waterproof casing also has a clear rubber screen that permit a touch point screen of the portable handheld computer to be operated.
In the sliding embodiment, a first portion of the casing has a deep pocket or cavity into which the portable handheld computer is inserted. The first portion of the casing comprises the clear rubber screen for viewing and operating the touch point screen of the portable handheld computer. A second portion of the casing comprises a T-shaped cover having a groove therein that receives a watertight rubber seal, which may be in the form of a rectangular-shaped O-ring. An internal surface of the first portion has a groove that receives the watertight rubber seal when the second portion of the casing or cover is inserted into the first portion of the casing. A locking mechanism may be provided to secure the first and second portions of the casing together when the waterproof casing is closed.
In the latching clamshell embodiment, upper and lower portions of the casing are attached by a hinge, such as a living hinge, for example. The upper portion of the casing comprises the clear rubber screen for viewing and operating the touch point screen of the portable handheld computer. The upper and lower portions of the casing have grooves formed in abutting surfaces thereof. The watertight rubber seal is secured in one of the grooves, and engages the other of the grooves when the upper and lower portions of the casing are closed. A latching mechanism secures the upper and lower portions together to seal the waterproof casing.
The portable handheld computer is placed inside the waterproof case which is latched closed to create a watertight container. The plastic casing is preferably designed to be waterproof up to a depth of about 100 feet. The present invention allows the use and protection of a HP Jornada portable handheld computer in many environments, including protecting it from the possibility of water damage. The plastic casings are compact, light and durable and comprise a clear rubber screen protector, allowing a touch point screen of the portable handheld computer to be operable.